Amistad, romance y escuela Temible conbinacion
by Fairy servent
Summary: Lily Evans es una chica de 14 años deprimida y sin amigos, lo único que puede ayudarla es conocer a alguien que sepa ver un rubí en bruto cuando lo ve y es capas de reconocer su valor
1. Amistad : el salón con música

Lily era una chica poco común, no tenía amigos, se la pasaba leyendo y era una de las pocas que no sentían nada por el joven capitán del equipo de quidditch que se la pasaba coqueteándole y por lo cual muchas chicas la envidiaban, aunque ella consideraba esos coqueteos mas una molestia que un alago.

Luego de cenar Lily se dirigió al aula de encantamientos ya que había olvidado su libro en la mesa. Ya estaba cansada y lo único que quería era llegar a su cama sin cruzarse con Potter. Estaba deprimida, todos la trataban como una nerd y las chicas la trataban mal, sin mencionar que Severus la había dejado de lado e incluso insultado ante sus amigos de slyserin. Estaba desolada y con ganas de llorar.

Pero mientras volvía percibió algo. Una melodía en el aire era lenta y tranquila entonces comenzó a seguirla sintiendo la curiosidad que la caracterizaba por lo que la siguió hasta un aula que parecía vacía.

Entonces vio a un joven que estaba sentado de espaldas a ella con una guitarra en las manos y varios instrumentos a su alrededor mientras movía sus dedos para ejecutar las notas correctas.

Sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta noto unos libros que decían:

"Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Nivel avanzado" o "Encantamientos avanzados".

Eran los mismos libros que usaba ella, pero había otros que no conocía pero que por su aspecto adivinaba que pertenecían a la biblioteca.

En ese momento se le resbalo su libro y el muchacho se levanto sobresaltado y le apunto con la varita dejando su guitarra en el suelo, a lo que ella se cubrió la cara con el libro que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Pregunto el joven mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, pero al ver que se trataba de una joven bajo su varita.

- No quise asustarte, lo siento- Dijo ella algo apenada.

- No paso nada lamento haberte apuntado con la varita es que me sorprendiste. –Se disculpo el joven mientras se acercaba a su visitante.- Me llamo Will mucho gusto .– Mientras dijo esto recogió el libro que se encontraba en el suelo.-

- Ah…yo .– Entonces Lily noto el rostro del joven que tenia frente a ella y noto que era muy atractivo, con un cabello negro ojos marrones y algo de barba lo que le daba a su rostro un aspecto más maduro.

-¿Sí? – Pregunto el ante el silencio de la joven.

Entonces ella reacciono.

AH me llamo Lily es un placer- dijo aseptando el libro que él le ofrecía. – Lamento haber entrado pero es que escuche la música y… bueno… me dio curiosidad.

Tranquila, no pasa nada. No acostumbro tener publico por eso me sorprendí. – Dijo el sonriendo cálidamente. – Ahora te recuerdo tú también eres de Griffindor.-

Si, si lo soy. –Dijo ella sorprendida de que el chico la reconociera.-

Si el profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall hablan muy bien de ti.

Pero ella en vez de sentirse alagada por el comentario se entristeció, ya que ese cariño de los profesores por ella era una de las razones de su poca popularidad con sus compañeros.

¿Dije algo malo? –Pregunto el joven al notar la reacción de la bruja.

No, no solo que… tengo que irme lo siento- Dijo ella mientras se daba vuelta y avanzaba hacia la puerta.

ESPERA. – Le pidió el a lo que ella se detuvo, por lo que el siguió hablando. – Como te dije no acostumbro tener mucha compañía mientras toco y no encuentro alguien a quien le guste mi música todos los días. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato y hablamos un poco?.

¿Me estas invitando a que me quede? – Dijo ella sin poder creerlo, hasta ese momento nadie le había ofrecido eso a ella, la "TRAGALIBROS" como la llamaban. Y mucho menos un chico tan guapo y simpático.- ¿No te molesta?.

Para nada, sería un placer.- Respondió el mientras hacia una fingida reverencia a lo que ella respondió sonriendo divertida.

Al sentarse en medio de la sala ella noto la gran cantidad de instrumentos que había a su alrededor.

No entiendo, yo escuche varios instrumentos diferentes aparte de la guitarra que estabas tocando, entonces ¿Quién tocaba los otros?- Pregunto extrañada

Olvidas algo elemental mi querida Lily- Dijo el sonriendo ante la cara de desconcierto de la pelirroja- Este es un mundo mágico.

Entonces el movió su varita y todos los instrumentos empezaron a levitar y luego empezaron a invadir el aire con suaves melodías que llenaron de tranquilidad el alma de la joven que hasta ese momento se sentía tan sola.

No sospechaba que ese joven iba a cambiar por completo su vida.


	2. Amistad: Amigos

Lily caminaba por los pasillos del castillo dirigiéndose a la sala común para dejar sus libros y luego ir al gran comedor para reunirse con will para cenar ya que no habían tenido tiempo para hablar debido a que sus horarios no les dejaban demasiado tiempo.

Mientras andaba recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior:

Flashback

Luego de haber echo que los instrumentos volvieran a posarse en el suelo, el joven se sentó enfrente de su inesperada acompañante.

- Eso fue… hermoso- dijo la joven conmovida por la melodía que acababa de escuchar- Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?-

- Bueno es un encantamiento sencillo si sabes las notas y el modo de usar los instrumentos que encantas- Respondió el joven sonriendo a la pelirroja

- Sabes tocar todos esos instrumentos? – Pregunto sorprendida

- Bueno… si – respondió algo apenado.

- Sorprendente – Dijo ella maravillada

- Jajajajaj lo dice la mejor estudiante de encantamientos de 4to –

La pelirroja se sonrojo por el comentario, ese joven no solo la había reconocido no solo como una Grifyndor sino que hasta la había alagado por su habilidad en encantamientos

- No tienes por qué sentirte apenada cada uno tiene sus cualidades y debes sentirte orgulloso de ellas hacerlas brillar –dijo el muchacho mientras miraba por la ventana del salón vacío

- Eres la primera persona que me alaga por eso… - dijo la joven tristemente a lo que el joven respondió con una mirada interrogativa – No soy muy popular que digamos y todos siempre toman las oportunidades para molestarme o dejarme de lado… ni siquiera aquellos que consideraba mis amigos – dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

- Entonces no eran tus amigos - dijo el seriamente mientras sacaba dos rana de chocolate de su bolsillo le ofrecía una a la pelirroja- esas personas no merecen que sufras por ellas –

La joven miro al pelinegro sorprendida, por alguna razón ese chico lograba que su corazón se calmara. Al sentirse observado el joven le devolvió la mirada para luego sonreírle cálidamente, a lo que ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

En ese momento sonaron las campanas del reloj lo que les indico que ya era la medianoche

- Valla cómo pasa el tiempo aquí adentro – dijo mientras se levantaba – Mcgonagall solo me da permiso hasta esta hora, será mejor que vallamos juntos a la sala común o Filch te va a regañar – Se levanto mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

Luego de recoger los instrumentos y guardarlos en un estuche que parecía no tener fondo fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta la torre de Griffindor. Una vez en la sala común acordaron reunirse para la cena del día siguiente luego de sus clases. Luego de esto cada uno subió a su dormitorio

Fin del flashback

Las ansias de llegar a gran comedor hicieron que la joven casi saltara los últimos escalones de la escalera de caracol que la llevaría a su dormitorio.

Cuando entro vio a algunas de sus "compañeras" de cuarto, al entrar hizo ademan de saludarlas, pero ninguna le respondió el saludo. Con la mirada baja solamente fue hacia su cama y dejo allí sus libros y su mochila para luego salir de la habitación.

_- Siempre es lo mismo –pensó tristemente – me juzgan sin tratar conocerme._

-"E_**sas personas no merecen que sufras por ellas"**_

Esas palabras le sonaron en la cabeza y sintió como si la leona que llevaba adentro se levantaba y como una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

Sin embargo la sonrisa le duro poco, cuando estaba por entrar en el gran comedor se encontró con un grupo de alumnos de Slycerin entre los que estaba Severus que al verla solo voltio al otro lado pero los demás se fijaron en ella algunos incluso ponían cara de asco.

- No puedo creer que nos hagan comer con "ESTOS" – Dijo un chico que ella reconoció como Lucius Malfoy de quinto – Es desagradable-

Alrededor de ellos se empezó a juntar gente para ver la discusión .

- No me interesa lo que un montón de serpientes tengan que decir- Dijo la pelirroja tratando de mantener la calma

- JA - dijo Narcisa Black agarrando el brazo de su novio – parece que la "Sangre sucia" tiene una lengua muy suelta –

- No tanto como tu serpiente –

- Tú, sangre sucia no deberías hablarle así a alguien superior-

- ¿superior? –

- Si, y en varios sentidos – dijo mientras giraba alrededor de ella –no solo eres un INTENTO de bruja, sin ninguna cualidad que valga la pena, ni siquiera FISICAS –

La joven que , hasta ese momento trataba de demostrar valentía, comenzó a flaquear. La inseguridad era algo que la acosaba constantemente y que siempre trataba de ignorar y que otros se encargaban de recordarle

- No eres nada más que Una TRAGALIBROS que da lástima- finalizo Narcissa para luego ser apoyada por sus compañeros de slyserin que empezaron a gritarle:

- !TRAGA LIBROS, TRAGALIBROS¡-

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la pelirroja al ver que incluso severus la llamaba así, sin poder soportarlo más salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

- JA al fin se fue esa Sa…-

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ASI!- Se oyó antes de que Lucius pudiera terminar su insulto, lo que provoco que todos se giraran a ver al joven que acababa de llegar al lugar cuando vio a lily alejarse en dirección contraria por la que el venia

- Y que aras? – pregunto Lucius desafiante – Will Kendrik ¿verdad?

- No se que es lo que crees que te da derecho a sentirte superior a otras personas – dijo will seriamente

- La pureza por supuesto- dijo el rubio con arrogancia –no entiendo por que te ofendes siendo un sangre pura como nosotros-

- Tienes razón, lo soy – dijo will sin cambiar el tono de su voz- pero esa no es razón para sentirme superior a nadie -

- No es para tanto nadie quería estar cerca de ella- dijo el a lo que muchos asintieron incliso algunos que no tenían el uniforme verde –

- ¿La conoces? - pregunto Will ceriamente

- ¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendido el rubio para luego devolverle la mirada de manera burlona- ¿Por qué querria conocer a una sangre su…?

Pero lucius no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en solo un instante se encontraba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando y a narcisa a un lado gritando desesperada.

- ¿Cómo te atr…? – esta vez fue narcisa la que un pudo teminar la frace ya que se quedo tieza ante la mirada del joven que havia golpeado a su novio.

La cara del joven, que normalmente tenia una exprecion amable en el rostro, parecía un animal salvaje sus ojos parecían los de una bestia colerica que estaba por abalanzarse sobre su preza.

- ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A INSULTARLA ASI? NO LA CONOCEN, NI LE HAN DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCERLA Y AUN ASI SE SIENTEN CON LA LIVERTAD DE JUZGARLA E INSULTARLA – Luego dirigió su mirada a los que no pertenencian a la casa de la serpiente – ¿ALGUNO A TRATADO DE CONOCERLA ? ¿ DE VER QUE TIPO DE PERSONA ES? DE VER QUE EN REALIDAD ES UNA PERSONA AMABLE? ¡NO! ¡SOLAMENTE LA INSULTARON Y LA DEJARON DE LADO!¡ ME DAN NAUCEAS!

Luego de haber dicho esto, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero seguían siendo amenazadores se entonces avanzo hacia el pasillo por el que se había ido la pelirroja y nadie, ni de verde ni de rojo, se atrevió a detenerlo.

* * *

><p>- Lily se que estas ahí – escucho la joven antes nombrada detrás de la puerta del aula donde se había escondido<p>

- VETE NO QUIERO QUE VEAN QUE TE JUNTAS CONMIGO, SOLO TE CAUSARÍA PROBLEMAS- Lloro la joven.

- Tu nunca me causarías problemas – dijo el jove tranquilamente ignorando el espectáculo que había montado hacia solo un rato

- AUN ASI ¿Por qué ALGUIEN COMO TU , QUE ERES POPULAR , TALENTOSO Y GUAPO- lloro ella sin medir sus palabras

- No soy tan guapo – dijo el haciendo qu la pelirroja sonriera aunque el no pudiera verla- Lily no importa lo que digan, están muy equivocados.

- NO, TODO LO QUE DIJO NARCISA ES SIERTO. NO TENGO EL MAS MINIMO ATRACTIVO-

- No no lo es Lily no le hagas caso a ella, escuchame a mi –dijo el tranquilamente y la joven supo, incluso sin verlo que estaba sonriendo- eres una gran persona, eres amable y eres muy bella y has tenido que soportar todos esos maltratos sin razón, no dejes que los demás manejen tu vida, la única capaz de juzgarte eres tu misma-

El joven permaneció allí parado uno par de minutos esperando una respuesta

-¿de verdad lo crees? – le pregunto la pelirroja casi en un susurro

- Si – le respondió el con firmeza

Entonces la puerta se abrió y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ella lo abrazó con fuerza

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –

- Porque soy tu amigo- dijo el dulcemente correspondiendo al abrazo – y como tu amigo te ayudare a demostrarle a ellos que están equivocados.-

- ¿Y como se supone que aras eso? –dijo ella incrédula mientras lo soltaba.

- Eso es una sorpresa necesito que me des hasta mañana para conseguir los refuerzos necesarios – dijo el sonriente – mañana ve al aula en donde nos conocimos, a las 5:30am. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.


	3. Amistad: amigos y cambios

-Muévete colagusano o te dejamos- le grito un joven con pequeños colmillosdesde debajo de la escalera que bajaba de las habitaciones de los chicos a su amigo mientras un joven de anteojos y otro muy concentrado en un libro – Apúrate que me muero de hambre –

-Ya estoy, lo siento- Dijo un joven bastante bajo y redondo

-Al fin ya casi me pudro aquí esperando-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la abertura del retrato-

-AH Evans hoy estas… -trato de alagar el de anteojos

-Hoy no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías james, que sea luego - dijo la figura borrosa que acababa de bajar de su dormitorio para luego desaparecer por la imagen del retrato antes de que el nombrado pudiera responder

-¿Por qué ira con tanta prisa? –se pregunto extrañado.

-Ni idea y en este momento no me importa lo que tenga que hacer tu querida pelirroja, solo quiero unas buenas tostadas, así que muévete piérdete o - le respondió su mejor amigo para luego salir por el mismo camino que tomo la aludida

-Mira el lado positivo esta vez te llamo james y no estúpido Potter comento Peter mientras seguía a Black.

* * *

><p>Una agitada Lily se detuvo ante la puerta de aquel salón para luego tocar la puerta con el puño, luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y una cabeza apareció.<p>

-AH Lily ya llegaste – le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa en la cara, para luego mirar el reloj en su mano – eh incluso temprano, pasa pasa.

Lily entro al salón que a primera vista parecía vacio salvo por un chico y una chica que estaban sentados en el medio de la sala. Ella y Will avanzaron hacia ellos.

Ellos son Alice Brown y Frank Longbottom-

Lily vio los jóvenes que estaban delante de ella y los identifico como compañeros de curso, pero nunca había hablado con ellos en realidad.

Frank era un joven un tanto mas alto que ella , con un rostro relajado y una sonrisa amable en el rostro y pelo negro.

Alice era de su misma altura pero tenía un rostro que mostraba a alguien fuerte pero que a la vez le inspiraba confianza y pelo castaño.

-Ella es lily Evans –

-Eh… es un placer- dijo la presentada con algo de nerviosismo

-Mmmm – Alice se acerco inspeccionando de cerca a la recién llegada –JA es tan linda como dijiste –dijo dirigiéndose a Will que solo asintió provocando el sonrojo de la pelirroja.

-Eto… eh… yo- balbuceaba la chica que tenia la cara del mismo color que su cabello.

-No te pongas así, bueno es hora de empezar o no terminaremos a tiempo- pronuncio la castaña mientras empezaba a sacar de su bolso ( que también parecía no tener fondo) un algunos objetos como ropa revistas peines cepillos etc.

-Terminar?¿terminar con que? –pregunto la pelirroja extrañada

-Pues veraz – dijo Will a sus espaldas – lo único que hará Alice es mostrarle a todos la verdadera Lily, y para eso es que la traje a ella, que de todas las que conozco es la única en quien confiaría una misión así de importante-

-¿Mostrar a la verdadera Lily?¿que quieres decir con eso?

-Significa que cuando termine ni tu te reconocerás – dijo Alice con una expresión que le quito a la pelirroja toda la confianza que le había inspirado

-Tranquila –dijo Will a su oído – confía en mí…-

-Al escucharlo volvió a tranquilizarse, le sorprendía el poder que ejercía ese joven que acababa de conocer, pero de algún modo sentía que todos sus problemas se evaporaban

-Y el a que vino? - pregunto

-Pues el vino a … -pronuncio Will pero luego se quedo tildado como si tratara de recordar algo- ¿Qué haces aquí Frank?

-Yo? Pues no lo se los cruce en la escalera y entonces aparecí aquí – dijo el despreocupadamente ante lo que todos se quedaron en silencio un segundo

-Ahora ustedes dos váyanse – dijo Alice mirando a los dos jóvenes de la sala

-¿Qu…? – trataron de decir los dos

-QUE SE LARGUEN – grito mientras los echaba a ambos de la sala de una patada y los dos caían en medio del pasillo

-Auch –se lamentaron ambos

-Siempre hace eso – le dijo Frank a su amigo, mientras se acariciaba la zona en la que recibió el golpe

-Si – contesto, pero luego lo miro con una sonrisa -¿quieres un waffle?

-SIEMPRE – contesto el otro mientras emprendían el camino al gran comedor

* * *

><p>-¡PETER SI NO ALEJAS ES QUESO DE MI TE JURO QUE TE ECHO UNA MALDICION! – Grito un pelinegro sentado en la mesa de griffindor en el gran salón - MALDICION HUELE A PIES!<p>

-Vamos prueba un poco, es delicioso –dijo el otro mientras se lo acercaba nuevamente-

-¡PETER NO ME DES EXCUSA PARA SACAR MI VARITA-

-¿QUIEREN CALLARSE LOS DOS? –Grito un joven con aspecto de cansancio que había estado tratando de leer un libro, mientras otro chico con anteojos se reía de la escena

-Que ruidosos son esos cuatro –dijo Frank mientras se llevaba el waffle a la boca con cara de cierta molestia, tratando de ignorar la discusión de sus compañeros de griffindor

-Cada uno tiene que expresarse a su manera –dijo su compañero con una sonrisa

-Si pero por que en el desayuno –

-Que por cierto esta por terminar –dijo mientras veía a los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el lugar – donde estarán las chicas, vamos a llegar tarde si no vienen ra… O POR DIOS-exclamo Will mientras se quedaba con la boca a medio abrir

-Que pasa? –pregunto Frank mientras trataba de fijarse en lo que había sorprendido – SANTA MACARENA

Del otro lado de la mesa

-SIRIUS NO TENIAS POR QUE PRENDER FUEGO MI QUESO –Lloro Peter mientras miraba las cenizas de lo que había quedado –

-TE LO BUSCASTE, Y DEJA DE LLORAR QUE LE HICE UN BIEN A LA HUMANIDAD – le respondió el otro con la varita aun en la mano, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención- EH¡ MIREN A ESE CAMION-

-Valla es preciosa, pero ¿Quién es? Me parece como si ya la conociera

-¿a quien?- pregunto Remus mientras levantaba la vista tratado de ver de quien hablaban sus amigos cuando la vio- O-POR-DIOS

-Que pasa lunático? –pregunto Black extrañado por la reacción de su amigo que nunca largaba ese tipo de reacciones

-QUE NO LO VEN? ELLA ES…

-LILY¡- Grito Will para llamar la atención de la pelirroja que sonrió cuando lo vio y corrió hacia ellos con Alice detrás de ella

-BUENO CHICOS LES PRECENTO A LA LILY 2.0 – Grito Alice mientras señalaba a la pelirroja y los chicos aplaudían provocando el sonrojo de la nombrada

-¿ de verdad me queda bien? – pregunto ella un poco apenada

-No te queda bien. Te queda perfecto –dijo Will mientras Frank levantaba un cartel con un 10 anotado

-Gracias – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Will y tomaba unas tostadas

-Y no te gires pero varios chicos reaccionaron dejando caer la baba cuando te vieron. Solo mira a Black se esta ahogando con un cereal mientras sus amigos tratan de reanimarlo y james te mira con cara de baboso- comento divertida

Y no eran exageraciones ya que la transformación de Lily era total, su pelo recogido en una hacia atrás ,esto dejaba mas visibles sus ojos verdes que antes se deslucían por su mirada entristecida y que ahora brillaban con intensidad. También Alice se había encargado de arreglar su uniforme tratando de hacerlo mas atractivo pero sin hacerlo vulgar lo que resaltaba el buen físico de la pelirroja que antes permanecía oculto. Sin duda Alice había cumplido con su misión.

-Valla valla valla, que tenemos aquí? – pregunto una vos detrás de ellos, por lo que todos se voltearon para encontrarse con Narssisa y Lucius mirándolos con cara de desprecio – la Tragalibros se arregló un poco hoy, que hay fiesta en la biblioteca?

-Solo un poco, no soy como tu que necesitas estar todo el día frente a un espejo para creer que te brillan las escamas –respondió la pelirroja mientras se llevaba la tostada a la boca para luego darse cuenta de que todos se habían quedado viéndola con la palabra sorpresa en el rostro de cada uno y con Frank levantando nuevamente su cartel con el 10 escrito pero esta vez mas grande y con un +

-COMO TE ATREVEZ ASQUEROSSA SANGR…

-¿Qué SUCEDE AQUÍ? –Resonó la voz de la profesora Macgonagall

todos se quedaron un segundo en silencio hasta que Will se atrevió a responder

-Nada profesora, solo disfrutamos de nuestro desayuno – le respondió con relajación a lo que todos asintieron con tal de no recibir un castigo

-Pues mejor así, ahora apresúrense o llegaran tarde a clase. y ustedes –dijo señalando a los de verde – si ya terminaron de desayunar váyanse a clase-

Si profesora – respondió Lucius a regañadientes para luego retirarse con Narssisa a su lado – por dios ese chico necesita un buen castigo –

-AMEN PROFESORA – dijo Frank asintiendo mientras se llevaba la tostada a la boca

La profesora lo miro por un segundo como si estuviera pensando si debería o no restarle puntos a su casa por ese comentario pero luego se giro hacia las dos chicas que trataban de ocultar sus sonrisas por el comentario

-Por cierto señoritas, sobre la petición que me dejaron en el escritorio hace unos minutos, no hay problema pero deben saber que si surge algo mandare a alguien mas ya que es la ultima habitación disponible-

-De acuerdo no hay problema profesora gracias – le respondió Lily a lo que la profesora la devolviéndole una sonrisa poco común en ella, luego se volteo y siguió su camino

-Petición? Que le pidieron a MCKY?

-Le preguntamos si Lily se podía mudar a mi dormitorio, como estoy en el mas alejado no tengo compañera – respondió Alice con una sonrisa

-Ya veo es una buena noticia- dijo Will mientras veía que a Lily se le formaba una radiante sonrisa

-Valla Evans estas mas hermosa que de costumbre – dijo una vos a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontraron con james Potter seguido por remos que saludaba tímidamente a Lily y Petter que miraba con admiración a james y un Sirius que hacia mucho énfasis al respirar

-que quieres Potter?- pregunto Lily haciendo notar el enojo que le causaba el recién llegado, pero luego miro al joven que la saludaba y ir dedico una sonrisa – hola Remus.

-Porque a nosotros nunca nos recibes tan amablemente? – pregunto Sirius finalmente recuperando la compostura

-Porque de ustedes, Remus es el único que no es un idiota –respondió la pelirroja con un tono de ironía poco común es ella a lo que una ves mas todos se le quedaron mirando y Frank volvía a levantar su cartel

-Tus palabras hieren mi corazón – dijo james bromeando mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho simulando un gran dolor.

-Ya déjate de tonterías Potter – respondió Lily con molestia

James sonrió ante ese comentario

-Dejarme de tonterías? Es obvio que no me conoces bien Evans, pero eso se puede arreglar ya que vengo a otorgarte el honor de salir conmigo – dijo james con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Lily lejos de sorprenderse se levanto y se acercó a james y lo miro a la cara

-Potter saldré contigo el día que un dementor baile tap – sentencio para luego girarse a sus amigos – vamos chicos?

-Claro si seguimos aquí llegaremos tarde- respondió Will mientras se levantaba y todos juntos dejaron el gran salón. Dejando al el sorprendido chico de anteojos y al resto de los merodeadores allí

-Ya van 18 rechazos amigo, eso es un record- dijo Black con una sonrisa burlona

-Que harás canuto? – pregunto Petter mirándolo

-James se quedo ahí parado por un segundo y luego respondió

-Es obvio Petter – y luego se giro hacia el mirando su cara de desconcierto –conseguiré un dementor y un par de zapatos de tap – y dicho esto salió corriendo por el lugar por donde había salido la pelirroja


End file.
